Pen and Paper
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Kanda has a pen pal he's about to meet. They know so much about each other already, but this meet up brings their relationship to a whole new level. Then life intervenes. Oh fun... KandaOC, LenAllen. Rated for language and future content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, here we go again. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Pen and Paper

 **Chapter One**

It was a cloudy day in April, and Ashton Nia was almost finished writing the draft to her next story. The author was starting to get a good following with the media, and was now working on a project. She had wanted to write a samurai story for a while now. She wanted it to be the epitome of her career, and so far, it was turning into just that.

It was also going to be the end of a pen-and-paper interaction with her pen pal.

She smiled at the thought. The relationship started in high school - her class and one from across the country had to start writing letters to each other for some weird reason. Because of a shortage of girls from the class, she got the last guy that was on the list - the only one that sounded weird. She wasn't much of a fan of interacting with people when it started, and she - respectively - made that very apparent to him. It surprised her when he replied back and said the same thing and was relieved she wasn't trying to bullshit him by trying to be his friend first hand.

The letters continued, and they exchanged addresses because they actually enjoyed talking to each other. The two of them continued writing even as Ashton started getting published and he started going college to become a historian and mythologist. They were both published authors, and he was now a college professor.

Amber - Ashton's golden retriever - started barking at the sound of metal-on-metal. The mailman. Wonderful!

Ashton got up and went to the door. Her house was small, and was one you could rent instead of buy. It was a good amount of space, and perfect for her. Stepping out on her porch, she went to her mailbox and grabbed the mail. She went back in and sat down in her living room. Some bills, as expected, another letter from her parents - _again_ \- and there it was! Letter from Professor Yu Kanda.

That was first on her list. She had been working with Kanda on Japanese culture and traditions for about two years now, and the two of them were more than ready to finish it. Before sending it in, she wanted him to be the one who read it first - just to make the story and culture consistent.

She started reading and laughed.

 _"It's about time, Suzaku._

 _You get stuck on something and your letters get whiny without you even noticing...at least you try to stay open to reason unlike some of my students. I swear, some of these kids are too dense for their own good._

 _Anyways, I'm glad you found a way to end it - I'm curious to see what you've got. It must be something if you're boasting about it. You're always so doubtful about what you write until it prints - I hope this blows your other book out of the water. Half of them were clichés, anyways, so it won't be that hard._

 _On another note, I got your dates. The grades will be out to the kids by the 27th, so I'll be heading up July first. The usagi has been trying to drag me with the others for the fourth, as you know, so you may end up meeting them sooner than either of us would like._

 _Speaking of nuisances, how are yours? Have you finally gotten a break or are they trying to horn in again? I literally just got the last letter and I was stunned. I mean, I've got a bunch of idiots to deal with, but they at least give me **some** space. How the hell can they be that damn impatient with you on a project this so important to you? Not sorry to say, I don't feel like meeting them - especially now!_

 _And how is life otherwise for me? Well, surprisingly calm. The Samurai of Feudal Japan is being released next week, so that's good. And my old man left yesterday, so it's been quiet. I can't fucking stand him! I'm twenty-seven and he's still as doting and worried since the day he adopted me. I'm grateful, but for fuck's sake!_

 _I'll come up with a copy of my book for you. I know you said you wanted to read it._

 _\- Kanda"_

Ashton chuckled, a smirk on her face. She still wondered why he started calling her that. At first it was just "Onna," but after they graduated and sent each other their graduation pictures, he started calling her that. She didn't quite understand it, but she liked it. He knew, too. She took it up as her pseudonym for that very reason. When Kanda read the first book, he critiqued it heavily, but he said he liked her choice for an alias.

Sighing, Ashton turned to the letter from her parents. She'd occasionally read them, like she'd listen to their happy holidays message at the end of the year. "Did they change at all?" She asked herself as she opened the letter, Amber lying down at her feet. "Nope," she answered after a few lines. Her parents were controlling pricks and wanted her to take control of the family business, if not that, head off to college and become a lawyer like Karen - her older sister. They always questioned her motives, her finances, and the point of pursuing publication. They were the source of some very negative energy in her life.

Thankfully she had Kanda. He was more blunt than she was, and when it got to the point they started sharing personal facts and such, Kanda outright told her that she was right - them not supporting her was terrible. Them trying to control her was even worse. He told her to study the business and start publishing so she could get published faster. He was smart like that, and she was grateful. He got her to where she needed to be, to a certain extent. He was glad his breath wasn't wasted.

She had no reason to tell her parents who she was. They were never coming back into her life - she refused. As for her sister, she knew. She also knew what their parents were like, so she respected Ashton's wish to remain anonymous to them. And Kanda? Well, he didn't feel like it was any of his business at first, but he later said that they should actually sound interested in her chosen profession before they knew about any of her success.

After looking at the bills, she whistled for Amber to get up and went back to her office. She shredded the letter her parents sent her and went back to her rough draft.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty then! I can't wait to continue with this one, guys. Tell me what you think and I'll be sure to update asap!**_

 _ **Happy Holidays!**_  
 _ **~ k. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here we are, round two! :)**_

* * *

Pen and Paper

 **Chapter Two**

Professor Yu Kanda had just finished helping a student of his. He was very attentive, but he was having trouble following the material. Not that Kanda was surprised - Japanese mythology as a whole was difficult enough to follow on its own, and this was just the first level of his course. As a historian and mythologist, things were bound to get complex. The only thing harder than these mythology courses was his history course. Several students came to him because of that - especially now that finals were on the way.

It was the end of his first Friday in May, meaning just next week and the finals after and all he'd have to do is grade the papers and exams and he'd be done. He was excited, actually. He'd have time off, and he'd be able to meet Suzaku. They'd always wanted to meet up, but living on opposite ends of the country and lack of cash made that fairly difficult.

"Hey, Yu!" Kanda groaned, a vein popping as a red-head hugged him from behind. "Where ya headin' to, buddy?"

"We're not buddies, and none of your business, Baka Usagi!" He said, knocking the guy off him.

The guy frowned. "Aw, come on, Yu-chan! You can't spend the rest of your life in a shell."

"I've got better things to do than to be drunk at some stripper club." He said before continuing to his car, leaving the Usagi to whine on his lonesome. Kanda had gone through a few relationships now, and he was quite happy to be single now. His relationships didn't work out well, and he was more interested in what his pen pal was doing.

It had been well over a week since he sent his last letter. He was pretty excited to see what she had - it'd be a relief from all the work he had to do, that's for sure. Suzaku had more than a bit of potential, she was an uncommon type of writer. She knew how to provide an atmosphere and intrigue, and she also knew where to draw the line with the detail to her work. On top of that, her characters were phenomenal. Her first few books were a bit stereotypical, but she's progressed quite a bit.

He got home to his apartment complex and got his mail first. There was Suzaku's letter, and a manila envelope to boot. Kanda knew her name, but he really didn't like it. Guessing by her pseudonym, she didn't like it either - at least to some degree.

Kanda entered his apartment. He pet his black Labrador retriever - Mugen - before getting settled and making himself some tea. After that, he opened Suzaku's letter and began reading.

 _"Thanks Kanda._

 _It's nice to see you've got some confidence in this one. You've always been a picky reader, within reason - yes, but there are times you've exaggerated a bit. And speaking of exaggerating - sorry you dealt with that. I reread and rewrote those letters to try to take out some of my mood, but it looks like that didn't help much._

 _I've triple-checked. The book tour will end before July, so I'll be sure to have room for you. And as for your nuisances? I'll live with entertaining them, but they had better be able to detach from us. As for mine? Yes, I got a break. Road got more than an earful from Lulubell and Tyki. She apologized a few days before I got your letter. She's still been impatient as fuck, but she's reserved it. Besides, I'm seeing her tomorrow, so she doesn't have anything to complain over. Fair warning, they know we kept in touch since high school, so they're gonna want to meet you. I told them you'd be up by the third, though, so no worries._

 _It's good to know Mr. Tiedoll's doing well. Doting and all, at least you ended up with someone who cares - besides, his visits **have** gotten shorter. And what of your brothers? You hear from them at all this semester, or have they been quiet? And just so you're aware, my parents wrote to me again. Same shit as always, but it's been bothering me a bit, so sorry in advance if I sound pissy at all._

 _Onto the book. I ended up naming it Fujioka because nothing else I came up with sounded right, and I got the order of events right, finally. Its ending is fitting, given the situation, at least to me. Little tid-bit you should know, I'm debating on adding and cutting out certain parts, so it hasn't gone to the editor. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the book._

 _\- Suzaku"_

Kanda nodded and went for the manila envelope. He was happy things were going better. He still didn't like the sound of this girl - Road, but Suzaku must have _some reason_ for liking her. At least he hoped so; if Suzaku was just kidding herself, he had hell to deal with when July came.

The professor found himself laughing a bit as he read her manuscript. She actually answered to it when people called her that. Despite himself, Kanda couldn't help but feel a bit flattered that she liked it so much. Seriously though, Ashton? What kind of name was that? And why do you give it to your daughter? Kanda was never a fan of putting genders to names, but someone like Suzaku didn't deserve - what he felt to be - a derogatory name. And her parents? He didn't even wanna think about what they were like!

He shook his head and returned to the manuscript, a red pen in his hand. None of that mattered. She had cut ties with them - almost completely. The only reason they knew where Suzaku lived was because of her older sister. She was more likeable by the sounds of things, and she respected Suzaku's need to be away from them. But...Karen, he believed it was, also sounded like she was trying real hard to keep the family close. Not a bad thing to want, but it was hard to do when one side caused some problems, and the other answered to it by severing relations. Hell, the only reason Suzaku probably didn't divorce them was because her sister didn't want her to.

Kanda sighed. At least all they did was write. That meant no surprise visits, no extended drama, and no one outside her wanted circle to come and bug her. He was happy for that. She at least laid down enough ground for them to know that they shouldn't show up. It's honestly made her happier, if her letters were anything to show for it.

Reading through the tale, Kanda found himself rather impressed. It was a character driven story, but she managed to write it in a sense that it might actually come from legend. Very well done. Some parts didn't quite make sense in correspondence to both history and legend, and he noted it, as well as revised certain sentences for her. The ending though...by far her best one. And very fitting, considering the tale.

Kanda managed to balance taking care of his dog and eating his dinner all while reading and reviewing it. He finished up everything at sometime past midnight, and was probably going to reread it again before writing his reply to Suzaku. No doubt, this was going to be her best book, by far. So, closing the manuscript and placing it on the end table in the living room, Kanda got ready for bed and grabbed her last book. He said he'd read all of them, and he meant it. She read his work, so he returned the favor. Butterfly was much darker than her first few books, and was much more enjoyable. He was almost all the way through it, and he was happy he had it to read between work and his...companions.

That reminded him. He had to talk to them and make sure they were going with him. Their "summer holidays" were always made cheaper because they traveled as a group. If they didn't come, he'd have to plan for two separate trips (as he'd always be dragged on these holidays no matter what). Sighing as he ended another chapter, he marked where he was in the book, then went to bed.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys are enjoying this one. It's a bit weird for me, but I'm enjoying myself. Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. This one's actually a lot of fun, strangely enough. :)**_

 _ **~ K. Fang-sama**_


	3. Updates, Rewrites, and Adoptions

Hey guys! I know... it's been a while.

So, what happened was that I got so busy doing school, work, and working on other projects that fanfiction hasn't had any time. I still come onto the site and READ some fanfiction, but that's about all I do.

The GOOD NEWS IS: I plan on coming back with updates by June.

The BAD NEWS IS: I won't be keeping all of my projects. In the last year(?) I've only been able to complete 1 fanfiction, which is not a good track record. The next update you see to most of these stories are posts stating that they are up for adoption. These posts will stay up until the end of December of this year. By that point, any story that isn't taken will be DELETED.

Furthermore, some of my projects may go under rewrite. In order to continue, I need to finish what projects I'm most attached to, then I need to MOVE ON! I want to make more fanfics, but I can't do it with SO MUCH CLUTTER.

The next updates you see to these stories will either be: "Work-In-Progress," "Rewrite Underway," or "ADOPTION REQUEST." This list will be completed in the upcoming weeks.

I'm sorry for the stories that have died, for some of the ones that got you pumped and suddenly stopped, and I am also sorry to you who will not be getting new chapters for stories you love. But, if I'm gonna come back, I need to come back as someone new. And these old fics don't represent that.

Sincerely,

~ K. Fang-sama


End file.
